Afuresō na Ai, Daite/Namida o Fuite
Afuresō na Ai, Daite/Namida o Fuite (あふれそうな愛、抱いて/涙をふいて, lit. "Holding Back My Love from Overflowing/Wipe Your Tears") is a J-pop single by Aya Ueto. It was released in Japan on July 28, 2004 by Flight Master. Message/Personal is Aya Ueto's ninth single overall and the second single from her third studio album Re.. "Namida o Fuite" serves as the ending theme of Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101 while a variation of Personal—the first ending theme of Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Japanese anime—is the third track of the single. Track listing Other notes Afuresō na Ai, Daite All Instruments: Nobuyuki Shimizu@COCONUTS GROOVE STUDIO Trumpet: Koji Nishimura Trombone: Yoichi Murata Saxophone: Takuo Yamamoto Chorus: 小島希代子 Recording & Mixing Engineer: Daiei Matsumoto Production Coordinator: 大竹茂 Namida o Fuite Synthesizer Operation: Hideyuki Fukasawa Electric Guitar: Hiroshi Furukawa Electric Bass: Chiharu Mikuzuki Drums: Nobuo Eguchi Chorus: Yumi Kawamura Alto Sax: Yoshinari Takegami Trombone: Wakaba Kawai Trumpet: Naruhiro Kikuchi Namida o Fuite Namida o Fuite served as the ending theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101 film. Lyrics Kanji= 世界でひとりきりと もし感じるのなら どこかであなたのこと 待ってる人は　もっと寂しい もう少しだけ素直に ありがとうって言えたら 太陽の下　こころとココロつなぐ ひとつになる 涙をふいたら　ほら 知らない明日が見える 誰かを愛することで　きっと 初めて自由になれる ひとりじゃできないこと ふたりで試してみよう 大事な人がそばにいること 必ず気がつけるはず 迷子になったなら 夜空を見上げよう 輝く星たちなら 昨日と同じ場所にあるから 泣いたり笑ったり 雨のち虹が出たり どんな時も分かり合える きっとそういうものだから 涙のあとには　ほら 七色の花が咲いて ここまで歩いてきた全てを 愛しく思えるよきっと 幸せのタネをまこう 思いきり笑ってみよう 涙はうれしいときにも出る それはね　スバラシイこと 手と手をつないでゆこう 今年も夏が待っているから 涙をふいたら　ほら 知らない明日が見える 誰かを愛することで　きっと 初めて自由になれる ひとりじゃできないこと ふたりで試してみよう 大事な人がそばにいること 必ず気がつけるはず それはね　スバラシイこと |-| Romanized= Sekai de hitorikiri to Moshi kanjiru no nara Dokoka de anata no koto Matteru hito wa motto sabishii Mō sukoshi dake sunao ni Arikatoutte ietara Taiyō no shita kokoro to kokoro tsunagu Hitotsu ni naru Namida o fuitara hora Shiranai ashita ga mieru Dareka o aisuru koto de kitto Hajimete jiyū ni nareru Hito ri ja dekinai koto Futari de tameshitemiyō Daiji na hito ga soba ni iru koto Kanarazu ki ga tsukeru hazu Maigo ni natta nara Yozora o miageyō Kagayaku hoshi tachi nara Kinō to onaji basho ni arukara Naitari warattari Ame nochi niji ga detari Donna toki mo wakari aeru Kitto sōyū mono dakara Namida no ato ni wa hora Nanairo no hana ga saite Koko made aruitekita subete o Itoshiku omoeru yo kitto Shiawase no tane o makō Omoikiri waratte miyō Namida wa ureshii toki ni mo deru Sorewa ne subarashii koto Te to te o tsunaide yukō Kotoshi mo natsu ga matte iru kara Namida o fuitara hora Shiranai ashita ga mieru Dareka o aisuru koto de kitto Hajimete jiyū ni nareru Hito ri ja dekinai koto Futari de tameshitemiyō Daiji na hito ga soba ni iru koto Kanarazu ki ga tsukeru hazu Sorewa ne subarashii koto |-| English= If you feel like you’re all alone in the world you will find yourself, waiting somewhere in sadness When you can say "Thank you", you’ll feel a bit better Under the sun, two hearts can melt into one When you wipe your tears, you can see mysteries of tomorrow When you start to love someone, you’ll start to become free The things you couldn’t do on your own, you can try together with that special person by your side, it will surely work If you’re ever lost, look up at the night sky because the shining stars are in the same place they were yesterday You cry, you smile. After the rain the rainbow appears. When that happens, you’ll understand, and you’ll say it yourself After the tears are gone, look, a rainbow of flowers will bloom! If you start to walk from here, you’ll learn how to always love When you plant seeds of hapiness, you’ll surely smile And when you cry tears of joy, you’ll see how great it is Join your hands together, because the new summer is waiting for you When you wipe your tears, you can see mysteries of tomorrow When you start to love someone, you’ll start to become free The things you couldn’t do on your own, you can try together with that special person by your side, it will surely work and that’s why it’s so great to have that person ''Translation by xxchounichixx on Kiwi Musume's Jpop Page Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs